Hidden Games
by Nami2255
Summary: 18 years ago, The Yondaime Hokage, his followers and other hidden villages were rebelling against their daimyos. They wanted to strive and achieve true piece by becoming independent from their daimyo. It was all for naught, The Yondaime was executed on acts of treason. He wasn't alone and as pay the hidden games were invented. Now 18 years later, another reaping commences.
1. Chapter 1

So.. new try out story. I am still writing my other crossover. If you are following that one don't worry. I am trying to get another chapter out this week. However this concept got stuck in my mind a while back (after I saw the Hunger games: Catching Fire) and it just would let go of me. So I started writing down notes, character description and even an outline. I written down of 18 pages of notes front and back, by hand.

I am not trying to recreate hunger games with naruto character. Of course similarities will happen but it is not meant to rape the Hunger Games or Naruto for that matter. If you have any question please ask them. I will answer them to the best of my extent. If you have any flames, please keep it to yourself. You don't help me at all by sharing that with me. Constructive criticism on the other hand is always welcome. It is very possible you will notice spelling errors and grammar mess ups, please notify these to me. I can't see them, English is not my first language and I am regretting that at the moment. (Although Dutch is almost as awesome!)

Please read and review!

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter I – Prologue

"It was 18 years ago, when the uprising against our dear leader commenced. Almost every country fell into the hands of the evil minds of this nation. The Hokage, the leader of the hidden leaf village, betrayed our dear daimyo, the leader of this great nation. What was even worse that the erratic ideals of the fourth Hokage influenced the other hidden villages of the elemental nations," the low voice of the talk show host says.

"Yes, I can't believe anyone fell for the absurd ideals he had. He wanted to obtain true piece by making the hidden village independent so they could choose not to meddle with the affairs of the daimyo. That's why we have hidden villages in the first place, Kamura-san. They are to be used to help us, civilians, who can't fend for themselves- They are our military force," the other guy said.

"Well, you could say he got his in the end, but so many unnecessary deaths because of his beliefs and wrong ideas. But on another note, Tobi-san, this is your fourth year as game maker of the Hidden Games. The reaping will this afternoon, do you think this year will be different than others?" the one known as Kamura said. He has short light green hair that was neatly combed but looked very oily, because too much product. His light grey eyes were as piercing as ever, which is a good quality to have if you are a talk show host. That is probably why he was able to keep the job for so long.

Tobi was pensive for a moment as he was mulling of the correct answer. thoughtfully he rubbed his dark red beard. There were rumors that the beard was once as dark as his black hair. But he enjoyed the deaths of the tributes so much that he bathes and washes himself in their blood, causing his beard turn change color over time. Others say he does it to fit in with the people of the Capitol. He had messy short black hair and matching black eyes. "Kamura-san, every year is different from the one before, all of our tributes are unique and they bring their own personalities to the games and honor the daimyo with their blood, sweat and tears. If anybody can think of a better way to honor our dear leaders of this great continent, let them speak now. But maybe that's why there has been a great silence for more than 18 years. The hidden villages were wrong to rebel, the younger generation knows that and are privileged to represent their village and gain acknowledgement for their efforts," Tobi sayswith a clear voice, he probably practices this speech in the mirror many times. There was a loud applause coming from the audience.

"That was beautiful, Tobi-san, I am looking forward to this year's games, the 18th Hidden Games." Kamura said with a dignified and showy voice. The audience clapped loudly as they all seem to agree with him. The sound all gone when the television was shut down.

"That's enough of that nonsense," Hinata Hyuuga says, her lavender pupil less eyes stays lingered on the television set. She knows she has to be careful with what she says but her bullshit level had just been reached. She stands up, out of her trance and heads for the door. Before the door she stops for a moment to look in the mirror. She grabs her waist-reaching hair and pulls it in a high ponytail, her hair still cascades of her back reaching just above the small of her back. The ponytail is able to keep most of her silky midnight blue hair in place, there are a few strands of her hair that encases her angelic face. She checks out her outfit in the long wall mirror. She wears black tight fitted pair capris, a lavender t-shirt with a dark purple vest with a broad collar that ends in a hoodie. The vest shows Hinata's small waist and gifted chest, although it is decently covered with the T-shirt. Whereas her black capris, show of her broad hips and slender legs. She rubs over her mother's old necklace and lets the hanger fall in her cleavage under her shirt. It is a simple silver necklace with her clans symbol on it, a fire with a spiral in it.

"Hyuuga-sama? Your back pack," a Hyuuga branch member says.  
Arigatou, Ko-san", she replies with a smile.

"Please be safe, there are more ANBU and guards walking around because of the reaping. Just because you are no longer the heir to the Hyuuga clan, doesn't mean you have to be reckless," Ko says.

She knows he means well and she knows he is deeply concerned whenever she leaves the house. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Of course I'll be careful, I will see them coming in good time, Ko-san."  
She grabs her back pack and throws it over her shoulder and goes outside.

She runs toward the meeting place where Uchiha Sasuke is probably already waiting for her, The Invisible hole. They used to climb over the walls of the hidden Leaf village but they were caught a couple of times. They talked about it being too risky, that's when they found the hole in the wall. There is an illusion, a genjutsu put on it. Sasuke saw through that immediately with his Sharingan eyes. Ever since they use the invisible hole to get out of the village so they can hunt.

Hinata is still bothered by what they said on the television about the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was the hero of the third war, killed many enemies and kept the village safe. Many now question his sanity. That because of his many killings, the guilt made him strife for a true piece, not the sham that it is. He blamed the fact that we ninja are obliged to back the daimyo on their every whim That ninja are tools for the daimyo to use in their fights and wars, causing the hidden villages to fight each other without a real reason other than patriotism. The history books don't mention this though, not the approved ones. However at the Hyuuga clan, one of the clans who stood beside the Fourth Hokage, have the real history written down. It wasn't exactly their intention to have Hinata read it, but since she didn't have ninja training she had a lot of free time, so she found the books and read all of them.

People were shocked when she was passed as heir, but her younger sister, Hanabi, showed much more natural talent. Also because Hinata was annoyingly shy and timid as girl and that she doesn´t want to hurt other people, didn´t make her qualified to become a ninja. And since they can only have one ninja per clan family, they choose Hanabi as heir instead. Her cousin Neji was also taught but since he has a seal that can control and kill him in an instant they allowed it. It was all about control now, the Daimyo and especially the daimyo of Fire Country wants to control 'his' ninjas. Hinata never saw herself as a tool to be used and she is thankful she never has to be. She does know certain ninja skills, she was able to trade food for ninja skill lessons. Few people know this but she is at jounin level as a ninja. Being able to use genjutsu a little, chakra, her bloodline the byakugan. She even has mastered the element she has an affinity for, water. She has a different way of the Byakugan though, much more her own style, it's quick, flexible and not a movement is wasted. With the Byakugan she activates her strange looking eyes, this causes her to see chakra of other people in a 360 degree radius. She can see for over two miles at the moment and she can close the chakra points of other people's. This causes them to literally become paralyzed at where they were closed. She learned herself this in case of being reaped, she at least stood a chance of surviving.

Hinata was so lost in thought she didn´t notice where she was walking until she hears someone shout her name. She almost misses the turn of the street towards the invisible hole. She sees Sasuke standing there already, waving. 'The idiot, no one is supposed to know about that hole, he is almost advertising it at the moment.' She gestures to Sasuke to keep it down and he looks somewhat dejected. When she is close enough he begins talking. He wasn't this talkative when she saw him at school. They weren't working together then. He was known as one of the last Uchiha brothers, he and his brother Itachi. Though they say their names in shushed tones because of the Uchiha massacre mostly. Peoply don't want to open up old wounds or face one of the brothers that is angry.

The Uchiha massacre was the one night where all of the Uchiha's were killed except for the brothers. The brothers were saved so they can rebuild the clan and cleanse themselves of all their evil. That way the village doesn't lose one of its most powerful bloodlines. They were the one clan that was caught red handed to try and help the fourth Hokage. They were the one responsible for killing one of the Daimyo's sons and wife. The problem that it was not the idea or intention of the Fourth Hokage and it was actually a team effort between the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. They could only prove the Uchiha's case and the Hyuugas let them take the blame for both murders. Sasuke and Hinata were too young when all this happened so they don't actually know this part, Itachi does though. He rarely talks to Hinata and hates the Hyuuga for everything. He doesn't enlighten Sasuke with this knowledge because he doesn't want to destroy his relationship with his only friend. He did tell Hinata though and she feels guilty for what her clan did or didn't do, every time she sees either him or Sasuke struggle.

"You know, you could also just release the genjutsu so everyone will know a way out of the village," Hinata says in a low voice. Sasuke gives her an uneven smirk.

"You worry too much about getting caught. They all know us, they know what we do. If they wanted to get to us, they already would have, Hinata-san." Sasuke is one of the handsomest guys of the village. He doesn't have many fangirls, because of the bad reputation, but he is loved as Konoha's number one bad boy. He has raven colored hair, darker than her own. His hair has a lot of volume at the back in way that it sticks up, it kinds of reminds her of a duck. And he has fair skin, like herself, and the Uchiha onyx eyes. He is the same age as her, 18 years old. He has a lean masculine build, built for long athletic periods. He has a dark blue pants, a white t-shirt and a black vest with short sleeves with the Uchiha symbol on it. He is gazing at her and she knows it. "You look nice," he simply says.

"Thanks, you too," she feels kind of awkward saying this. "Ready to go, Sasuke?" Trying to quickly move past the awkward moment. He knows how she feels about him, why make it awkward. Sasuke gives her a simple nod with a knowing look of what she meant. They know each other pretty good after these years. So they are very able picking up the subtle hints of what they really mean.

They turn to the illusion and disappear from sight to the people of Konoha, only to appear at the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guidelines for the reader.**

Narrative.

"Talking".

'Thinking'.

-Flashback-.

* * *

Please read and review!

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Suzanne Collins.

* * *

"Sasuke, have you checked the traps and snares behind the training fields?" Hinata asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes couple of rabbits and squirrels, nothing big. Are you following any trails at the moment?" Sasuke asks in a overdone hushed voice.

"No, why?" Hinata asks surprised, her eyes bigger than normal. Sasuke is momentarily stunned by how big her eyes got. But went back in to his normal emotionless mask.

"Cause you are whispering for no reason. Are we going to go back, I have some game sealed in these scrolls. Why did you want to hunt today anyway?"

"Because the reaping is today, there are more guards and shinobi walking around and less people like us. So today the price of food will be higher than normal, we are only helping out now. Plus we can charge more for people we don't like, like guards for example. It is simple fact of supply and demand." Hinata says grinning.

"You should be heir to your clan. You can probably do more for your clan and other people than Hanabi will ever do." Sasuke says. Hinata's grin fell right of her face. "She will do better than me, that is what people believe, let's just leave it at that." He decides to drop the subject and gathers up some nerve.

"Hinata…"

"Yes…." Hinata looks up and Sasuke is staring at here for a couple of moments. When he notices she is becoming uncomfortable under his gaze. He scrapes his throat.

"Since today is the last year of reaping for us, I was wondering if you are willing to celebrate it with me afterwards. We can have a meal at the Barbeque, the two of us." He looks at her while trying to keep his non-emotional look.

"Sasuke, I know you have feelings for me that go beyond being a friend. But I don't feel the same way about you. I have told you this before, you should give those looks and offers to someone who appreciates them and cares for you in an equal way. Like Haruno Sakura." Hinata says trying not to hurt him with her words.

"Who?" Sasuke asks.

"Haruno Sakura, the pink haired nurse. You are probably the only one who lights up her day when you walk in with a small injury." She says with a smile.

"Hn" It is silent for a moment. Before they both feel a chakra coming their way.

"Someone is coming, do you know who it is?" Hinata asks.

"No but you are the one with the all-seeing eyes remember. Let's hide just to be sure."

They mask their chakra to stay hidden. They have gotten quite good at it with all the practice they have had. They hide in the bushes, not sure if the shinobi travels through the trees or on the ground. They wait a couple of minutes before someone becomes visibible. 'He comes to a sudden stop, he probably felt some chakra entities standing here. That is oddly suspicious on the day of the reaping, no wonder he would come here to check it out.' Hinata thought.

Hinata allows herself a look of who is standing there. She sees a familiar color hair, blond. He is wearing black pants, orange shirt with a black vest over the shirt. She also notices the circular symbol of a whirlpool on his back. He turn his head and there are the beautiful blue eyes that are suspicious watching every move the forest makes at that moment. Hinata feels her heart swell and starting to pound more quickly. She feels a slight blush when she gives him another look over, with his well-toned body. She has seen it once by accident but she hasn't forgotten it either.

Sasuke is annoyed with how she reacts. She never acts like the shy girl around him anymore, somewhere he misses that. The guy she is fawning over used to be the dobe of the class at the academy and even then she was crushing on him more than at Sasuke

After a few more moments the blond ninja turn to Konoha and runs off. Hinata gets out of the bushes and watches him run towards Konoha with her Byakugan activated. "Naruto-kun" She sighs.

Sasuke watches her looking after him.

"Hinata? If we are not going to hunt anymore, we need to go home to get ready for the reaping." He says. However there is no reaction, still lost in her world, probably including the Uzumaki.

'He knew there was someone there, maybe I should have revealed myself and talked to him. He would have understand what we were doing. Why do I always think about what I should have done. Next time I am just going to do it.' Hinata thought

"Hinata!" Sasuke trying to reach Hinata in her dream world.

"HINATA!" Finally he shakes of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, you were saying?" She knows that when Sasuke is irritated, he always lets his anger slide a little when she looks him in the eyes. A fact that has become rather useful on times such as these.

"It is okay, let's go back. We need a reaping to get ready for." Sasuke reacts with a sigh in his voice.

* * *

'I could have sworn I felt chakra coming from that place. Well, if there was anyone who had malicious intent, they would have attacked.' He walks through the gates of Konoha and greets the two guards standing there.

"Hey Naruto, you back from your solo mission. I am afraid you are to early, the reaping is today." One guard jokes

"I know, but I was too awesome on my mission. So I didn't have any delay." Naruto joked back, although his smile was rather fake. Luckily the guards couldn't tell the difference.

"Anyway the Hokage said that you should come to her the second you walk through the gates." The other guard says.

"Then I really have to go, since I am already late." And Naruto runs off. 'Damn, I really wanted to grab some ramen first. Let's see what the old lady wants now.'

He arrives at the office of the Hokage. "Baa-chan Tsunade! I am back".

"Brat! What have I said about not calling me that, it has been six years. When are you to get it through your thick head. Do I have to pound it in or something?" Tsunade shouts. Although she looks like she is in her twenties, she uses an illusion that hides her real age, somewhere in the fifties probably. She has blond hair that she keeps in two low hanging ponytails. Her chest is more pronounced than with most kunoichi, whether this is part of the Genjutsu is unclear. Nobody dares to ask her, in fear of her great power. She has hazle colored eyes and a diamond shaped mark on her fore head between her eyes.

"I think today of all day, I am allowed to call you anything I want." Naruto said in a low voice. Not wanting to anger her but also not to apologize for calling her that way. She knows by now that he calls her that for a reason. He cares for her just like he would with an actual grandmother, if he had one.

Tsunade's expression slipped in to a guilty one for just a fraction of a second. "You know that I believe you can win this fight as well, just like every other. You have to see it as a mission, that's the only way to not go crazy."

"I don't think your advice will help me, Baa-chan. You didn't have to do this," Naruto mumbled.

"No, Naruto you are right. I only fought in the war and lost most of my friends and fiancé only to have it all gone for nothing because we lost. I was lucky they didn't catch me in the rebellion army when they were caught. Don't you forget that, Brat!" Tsunade angrily retorts.

"Fine! I am sorry."

"Accepted, the reason I called you in here, is because of what I promised after our last talk."

- Flashback -

"Baa-chan! You summoned me?"

"Yes, Naruto come in and have a seat." Naruto was immediately on alert. For one, she didn't yell at him for calling him Baa-chan and he has to take a seat. 'What did I do wrong? I haven't pranked anyone for years.'

Tsunade put on some privacy seals and a lock on the door, so no one could come in or hear anything through the walls.

"Naruto, I called you in here because I much to discuss with you and it is bad news I'm afraid." Naruto was immediately worried. "There are clauses in the rules of the Hidden games, that are unknown to public knowledge. One of them is now being forced to action. This particular clause states that Jinchuuriki, people who have the tailed beasts sealed in to them are forced to participate in the games. Whether they have to enter in the games, whether they are chosen through the ballots or volunteered. When they haven't entered in the games before their last reaping they are automatically chosen, no exceptions. And since you have the nine-tailed beast sealed in your body since your birth and you weren't chosen before; You are this year's male tribute, Naruto."

On Naruto's face there was utter shock and disbelief.

"I am very sorry Naruto, I am still trying to change this rule so it won't affect you. But the Daimyo knows that you have the Kyuubi, ninetailed beast, and I can't do anything if he chooses to meddle in this affair. I am powerless against him you know that."

"At least I know, that I will be chosen. That takes some of the pressure of…"

"Really?"

"No of course not, it is not fair. I already have to bear this burden." Lifts up his shirt and points towards the weird black markings of the seal on his stomach. "I didn't ask for this, I couldn't even argue it because at that time I was only one hour old. And now because of some bullshit rule I have to enter this damned games. Where is the justice in that?"

"There isn't any, Naruto. I am very sorry that I can't protect you from this. Just like I am sorry to not be able to stop these games every year. They say that they even exist for the stupid reasons the daimyos came up with. For them to have control on the villages, to make us remember. That is not true, it is just a way for them to punish us, nothing more nothing less, but they don't want to admit that."

Naruto had to slightly smile at Tsunade's outburst.

"Are you okay, Baa-chan?"

"Yes Naruto, sorry, this is your moment to be angry and yell at the government," Tsunade said.

"It is okay, I will. But you are going to try something right?" Naruto said in a hopeful voice.

"I will try my hardest to help you, to see if I can be of some help, Naruto, but I can't make any promises. But you can have the time till the reaping off, if you want."

"No, not necessary, Baa-chan. I don't like waiting for the reaping to happen, if I can't do anything about it."

- End Flashback -

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't able to do anything of importance for you. However, I was able to convince them to hide your secret and let you be drawn from the bowl, just like any other. That way nobody knows why you have to be in this year's Hidden Games." Tsunade says apologetic

"Well, that is something at least. I probably have to brush up my acting skills in being surprised, shocked and scared. If that was all, I will be going then. I want to see my friends before the actual goodbyes after the reaping. I want to have some more good memories on them. Plus I need to go to the hospital to get checked out as well."

Naruto turns around and walks towards the door, only to get caught in a surprise hug with Tsunade. "I know you will be able to win that, but you have grown up to be such a great man, I don't want you to lose that as well. When you come back, come back as who you are now, Naruto."

"I will, but you should say 'if I come back', right?" Naruto says looking up, facing Tsunade directly.

Tsunade gives a tender smile with tears in her eyes. "No I said it correctly, 'when you come back'." And with that she let him walk out of the door.

He walks towards the orphanage that raised him. He walks through to door and not a second later he hears children scream, most of them shout his name.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Naruto! Naruto-san!"

He smiles when he sees the children. He used to be the same at that age as well and then he also looked up to the other orphans that have already left the nest. He left pretty early, at the age of 12. That was when he became an official ninja. He was then able to pay for rent, it was also a way to make room for more children. His childhood wasn't that bad. He wasn't alone in the orphanage. All the children were always willing to play, so he was never bored. Only he could last longer with playing the games. He figured that was because he trained to be a ninja and since nobody at the orphanage could help him, he had to try and try to perfect his skill. It was only later when he became a ninja that he learned about the 9-tailed fox sealed in him. One of the teachers, Mizuki, misleaded him and told him this to make him angry. Luckily his favorite teacher, Iruka was there to save him and calm him down.

He created a couple of shadow clone that could play with the kids, much to the amusement of the staff. They could watch the children play hide and seek, or play ninja while they can relax for a moment. The real Naruto walked past the staff, greeted them and went to the office of the matron, Kari-kaa-sama.

He knocked on the door, he was almost as scared of her as he is of Tsunade. She is a kind woman but make her mad and you probably won't live to tell the tale. The reason why Naruto still lives is because he was to stubborn to die, that's what the matron, Kari-kaa-sama always said, still does.

"Come in, Naruto." Kari said.

"How do you always know it is me?" he said while opening the door with a smile. Kari has brown hair, black eyes. She has always been a tall woman of stoutl build. However she has a pretty face and kind eyes. The children felt like she will grow 10 inches when she is mad. But when she gave you a hug, you couldn't help but feel better.

"I can show you, Naruto-kun. Just be quiet for a few moments."

"But…"

"Quiet! Otherwise you will never learn the secret behind my powers." It was silent for a moment, but then he heard the screams of the children. "Naruto-nii! NARUTO, where are you!" Naruto laughed and so did Kari.

"It is good to see again, Kari-kaa-sama. I have a donation I want to give to the orphanage. He walks towards her desk and hands her an envelope. She takes it, it was no use arguing with him anyway. She opens the envelop and looked at the amount on the check. Her eyes were about to bulge out of her eye sockets. "Naruto-kun, I know I told you that I wouldn't argue about the money again. But this is too much."

"Kari-Kaa-sama, I have a feeling that today at the reaping I will be chosen. I earned all of that money the last couple of weeks for the orphanage. Don't you want to expand for extra rooms, bigger kitchen and more things. This can help you on your way. I want you to have it, everyone here has taken such good care of me, this is my thank you note."

"It is one hell of a thank you note, Naruto." She gives him a serious stare, still deciding whether or not to take the money. She notices his decisive and sure eyes, she doesn't stand a chance. "Fine, but I am naming a couple of rooms after you and you can't stop me!" She says smiling.

"Thank you Kaa-san." He gives her nervous laugh. "I will be going then, see you around, maybe."

He turns around and left the room. He dispels his clones, much to the disappointment of the children and the staff.  
After a few more stops around town he went to the hospital. He wants to see her, one last time before the reaping starts. He only has a view hours left.  
He walks in and strides to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Hi, Uzumaki Naruto, I just returned from a mission."

"You can sit down, while I get a trainee doctor for you to look you over and clean any wounds you might have.

"Thank you."

After a couple of moments he hears his name. "Uzumaki Naruto?" It was her, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Hello Sakura-chan!". The pinkhaired girl with the beautiful emerald eyes that nice contrasts her hair color. Although she is rather flat chested he still think she is the most beautiful girl. He has been in love with ever since they were in the same class in the academy. She isn't his girlfriend although that is not for lack of trying. When he was younger he asked her out all the time. But now that they are older, that has slightly cooled down. He hasn't given up yet and he knows she likes someone else. He wants her to be happy but if she changes her mind, she only has to say so.

"Naruto, have you been reckless again?" she says with bored voice. She starts to check his breathing, heart rate and blood pressure, normally she would clean his wounds but Naruto is an exceptional fast healer.

"No I have been careful, but do I need to take my shirt off?" He asks rather hopeful, he knows he is not bad looking so he uses every excuse when he is around her. Maybe someday it will work.

"No Ero-Naruto," she sighs. "Has anything noteworthy happened there? I can see it on your face when you are lying." She warns.

"No, there hasn't." He says disappointed.

Sakura smils, and Naruto is blinded by her smile. "Then we are done."

"Have you made any plans for after the reaping?" he hesitantly asks. 'I ask her out every year so that shouldn't change right?'

Her smile gets bigger and she develops a blush on her cheeks. "Actually yes, Uchiha Sasuke asks if I would care to celebrate with him afterwards. I gladly accepted usually he goes with the Hyuuga girl, the one who was in our class as well."

'That bastard! Traiterous bastard! Well, at least she looks happy about it,' he thought. "That sounds nice, I hope you have a good time." He says through clenched teeth.

"Remember I know when you lie, Baka! Maybe it is time for you to find somebody to love as well. I regard you as a friend only." She says.

"As long as you are happy, it is fine. I have to go get ready, don't you?

"Yes I get off in a couple of minutes. Then it is time to get ready. We as the Fire country's Hidden village need to look good, right?" She says sarcastically.

"Right", Naruto says halfheartedly. "See you around, Sakura-chan."

He went to Ichiraku for more ramen. The people who work there, Teuchi and Ayame don't think anything of it. It was not uncommon that Naruto came by once, twice or even thrice a day. They are always happy to see him, but he seems to be in a gloomy mood today. Afterwards he walked away and went home, took a shower and dressed up for the reaping. He decided to wear his casual black slacks with an burned orange dress-shirt with black buttons, collar and cuffs. He knew he was going to stand on that stage, no chance of that changing. He tried to comb his hair but hated the look and messed it up with his hands again to create his trademark mess, he called a hairstyle. After that he looked on the clock and decided it was time to go. He had to register and everything, no use of being late anyway. 'They know where to find me if I am late'.

* * *

Across town, in the Hyuuga compound two beautiful girls are all dressed up. Hinata helped Hanabi to get ready. Her father wasn't of much help and the servants were busy at home taking care of their own offspring. Her father wasn't happy with what she wanted to wear and told them it was best if they wore one of their best kimono to the reaping. For Hinata that meant her sky blue kimono with ultramarine swirls and flower printed on it. She also has a bright violet obi that defines her small waist. The kimono isn't low cut but Hinata's cleavage was slightly showing, this makes her a little uncomfortable but she let it go. It isn't that bad anyway now the necklace of her mother as more visible and she liked that fact of this kimono. She let her hair fall lose on her back. 'Sakura has her hair lose all of the time and Naruto has a crush on her. I know it is not because of her hair but it can't hurt, right?'. Her make-up is minimal, only some mascara for her eyes and some blush to have some color in them, but nothing more than that.

Her father and sister walked out of the door, she gave one last look and sighed. "I hope you will someday notice me, like I notice you, Naruto-kun. But I that day never comes, I want you to be happy."

They walk towards the Hokage building, she glances at the Hokage mountain. All of the Hokages, that are chosen have their head carved in the mountain that overlooks the village. There are now four heads overlooking the village now. They have removed the Yondaime's head after the end of the war. Just the day before it as removed, he was publically executed. It always gave her shivers down her spine how they just try to remove him from history like this. They registered and went to stand with the other possible tributes. She sees Sasuke looking in awe at her and waves at him, not trying to be self-conscious while doing it. A couple of people next to him she sees Naruto standing there. He looks very chique and handsome, while still very Naruto with the orange dress-shirt.

"Nee-san, It is starting," Hanabi says anxiously.

She looks towards the stage and see the Hokage walking towards the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone, as usual I want to again welcome our representative who has come all the way down here from the Capitol of Fire country. Mitarashi Anko, again welcome back to your village. The stage is all yours."

"Thank you Hokage". Anko responds. She has chin length purple hair, it has always been questioned whether the color is fake or not. She has a crazy look in her eye which is probably why she accepted the job in the first place. She is wearing a short skirt, a tight shirt and high heels. You wouldn't think she is capable of killing by the way she dresses but she is very deadly.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. I am happy to be here for another Hidden game reaping. It is my favorite time of the year. Please give a hand of applause to the previous winners from this very village." She announces and clapping as well.

Then two new figures entered the stage, everyone knows who they are. Hatake Kakashi winner of the first hidden games ever. That was when they still wanted two male tributes and two female tributes to compete. Nara Shikamaru, winner with the least kills made. Although he did strategized how the others were going to die, he had never laid a hand on anyone. Both looked bored and not interested in the applause but they still were applauded.

"There are two bowls here with all of the names eligible to have the honor of representing their village in this year's Hidden Games. Let's see who this lucky girl or boy is, shall we?"

"For the girls…" Anko reaches in the bowl with supposedly the girl names. She takes a ballot out and folds it open. She walks towards the microphone again. "HYUUGA HINATA".

'EXCUSE ME! No, no, no.' Hinata thinks. This was one of the thoughts in her mind. She was pulled from her thoughts when she hears Anko calling her name again.

"Hinata, honey, come up on this stage."

Dazed Hinata walks towards the stage, she hardly notices Sasuke getting mad and sad all at the same time. She knows he is thinking of volunteering, but fortunately they have made a pact that prevents him from doing so. "If one is called on the stage, the other has the obligation to live his life for the both of them." They agreed to this and there was no way of backing out of it as well.

Slowly her senses comes back to her. She clutches her mother's necklace with her left hand. She can hear the muffled voices of relief with the girls, their parents. She hears the good luck wishes and her sister crying out for her. She looks at Sasuke and nods towards Hanabi. He understands and goes to her, picks her up and brings her to her dad waiting in the back. Just in case Hanabi does something stupid and attacks a guard or something.

"Well… that was a lot of drama." Anko's chipper voice says. "I'll bet that was your sister who was carried away."

"Yes she was," Hinata says in a low voice. She looks at the different faces in the audience, slightly longer at Naruto's.

"No for the boys," she walks towards the other bowl, grabbed another victim and walked towards the microphone. "This year's male tribute is… UZUMAKI NARUTO."

'NOT HIM!,' says the loudest voice in Hinata her head.


End file.
